


Winning at Life

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [27]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Daniel gets a little surprise, Daniel's podium, Established Relationship, Imola 2020, M/M, Michael gives birth when Daniel is racing, Mpreg, Suspicious team members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Michael goes into labour as Daniel battles in the race at Imola.
Relationships: Michael Italiano/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: Paddock Baby [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Kudos: 52





	Winning at Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUnknownLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownLightwood/gifts).



> Hey, everyone! Here is another story for the paddock baby series! This is for TheUnknownLightwood who prompted my previous story as well. I was asked for either or but decided to write Daniel/Michael because I don't want to keep writing about the same couples. Also, I thought it would be a little bit of fun to write something different. This story is set in Imola 2020 where Daniel achieves 3rd place and Michael goes into labour. This story is somewhat similar to my George/Nicky story but if you read this one, you'll notice there are a few differences. I have one more prompt to work on before I go back to writing my own stories so if anyone has any couples they would like to see in this series, please leave comments! Hope you enjoy this and please stay safe!

Daniel was very excited as he walked into the paddock on Sunday morning. He had qualified 5th and so there was a chance that he could get a really good result. He made his way to the Renault motorhome with Michael by his side. His boyfriend was eight months pregnant and Daniel was getting more and more excited the closer it came to the baby’s due date. Michael shook his head fondly as Daniel smiled at him. He didn’t have to remove his boyfriend’s mask to know he was smiling widely. 

They soon found themselves settled down in the Renault motorhome. What Daniel wasn’t aware of was the baby had been kicking up a fuss and so Michael had barely gotten any sleep. Michael had noticed when he was sitting in the car on the way to the paddock that the baby wasn’t as active as they usually were. From the minute the couple had announced the pregnancy, everyone had joked that the baby would have Daniel’s energy. It was somewhat true when the baby began to kick and barely stopped from then on. Michael decided not to mention anything to Daniel as he had a race to prepare for. 

Michael’s back began to ache when Daniel left the garage to do the pre race interview which was making up for the lack of driver’s parade. He gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain. He didn’t know that some of the team members were giving him strange looks. 

It wasn’t long before the couple were in Daniel’s drivers room as they prepared ahead of the race. Michael smiled as he watched Daniel getting ready.

“I wish I could come with you onto the grid.” Murmured Michael.

Daniel smiled gently at him. Michael had made the decision to stay away from the grid when Ryan had taken over as Daniel’s coach whilst Michael was pregnant. It had been tough for Michael to take a step back from his training duties but Daniel didn’t want him to get stressed or hurt himself and so Michael had asked his good friend, Ryan, to help train with Daniel. 

“It won’t be long before you’re back at my side pushing me all the way. I mean you should be grateful, you just get to sit and watch me.” Teased Daniel.

Michael laughed as he rubbed a hand over his stomach. 

“Yes, because watching you sweat over weights and exercising is really admiring.” He replied, cheekily.

Daniel winked at him.

“You love it.” 

Michael scoffed. He stopped rubbing soothing circles over his bump when he realised that Daniel was now kneeling down in front of him.

“You alright?” Asked Daniel.

Michael nearly rolled his eyes.

“We’re fine.” He emphasised.

Daniel’s grin widened and he moved a hand to stroke over his boyfriend’s stomach.

“I love you, both of you.” He said, firmly.

“We love you too.” Murmured Michael.

He cupped the back of Daniel’s neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. They broke apart when there was a knock at the door. 

“Daniel, are you ready?” Ryan called out. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Replied Daniel.

Michael smiled at him.

“Go smash them, babe.” He whispered.

Daniel kissed his cheek and then jumped up to his feet and gave one last glance down at Michael before he left the room. Almost immediately, Michael clutched at his stomach as a wave of pain abruptly came from nowhere. When he was able to get his breathing under control, he got up from the sofa and headed out of the room to watch the race via the big screens. He was joined by Aurelie, Daniel’s press officer, not long after the race started. At one point, Daniel was fighting in the podium position and Michael had to hold back on the excitement knowing it was early on in the race to celebrate. He couldn’t celebrate properly as the pains in his stomach were increasing. He was aware of Aurelie giving him side glances which he tried to ignore.

Aurelie had noticed that Michael was in pain by the way he was clutching at his stomach. She kept quiet hoping that Michael would tell her if there was a problem. It wasn’t until about half way through the race that she got impatient and questioned Michael.

“Are you alright?” 

Michael stared at her for a moment. He had left his mask in Daniel’s room and so Aurelie could clearly see his face which meant if he lied, she would probably know.

“I'm fine.” 

Aurelie raised an eyebrow and Michael swallowed nervously before they both turned back to look at the screen. Daniel was close to the podium once more and there was a high chance he could actually make it when Max Verstappen’s race ended with a puncture on lap 51. Michael couldn’t celebrate as he was in pain. He ignored Aurelie as he mumbled something about going to the bathroom. The pain wasn’t going away and now Michael was beginning to panic. It wasn’t until he was about to leave the bathroom that Michael’s waters decided to break. He gasped and grabbed onto the door, mumbling under his breath.

“Not now, not now.” 

He tried to hold back tears as his mind was racing. It took him a moment to actually process what was going on and he left the bathroom. He stopped outside the door and looked at Aurelie. She was too busy watching the screen as the safety car led the drivers. 

“Aurelie.”

Her head snapped up in Michael’s direction. The Aussie was pale and shaking slightly. Aurelie stood up slowly as she kept her eyes on Michael.

“Michael, what’s wrong?” She asked, worriedly.

The Aussie was silent as he didn’t know what to say. It took a few minutes before Michael answered the question.

“My waters just broke.” 

The race was immediately forgotten about. Michael was carefully dragged into Daniel’s room as Aurelie tried to make him comfortable. She was then on the phone to the midwife on Michael’s phone whilst she called various team members to get a medic over to the motorhome. Aurelie didn’t know what to say when a medic showed up and made a comment that she had been present at many births before and so she knew what she was doing. Michael paled further if that were even possible. 

“I can’t give birth here, please. Not now, Daniel isn’t here. Please.” Begged Michael.

The Aussie sobbed and Aurelie felt her heart break at the panic in Michael’s voice. She ignored the medic and took Michael’s hand in her own, hoping that everything would be alright. They were oblivious to the midwife and medic talking over the phone as Aurelie tried to keep Michael calm.

“I’m sorry, Michael, but you’ll have to give birth here.” The medic apologised.

Michael’s eyes widened as he stared back at the medic in horror. He couldn’t give birth now, he was too early and Daniel wasn;t with him.

“I can’t give birth now, shouldn’t I be in a hospital or something?” Rambled Michael.

“There is no time.” Said the medic.

Michael sobbed again and Aurelie realised that the Aussie would have to give birth in the motorhome. The situation wasn’t ideal but things were moving too fast. Before long, Michael was told to push and Aurelie encouraged Michael as he gripped tightly onto her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel couldn’t believe it when he crossed the finish line to achieve 3rd place. He had been fighting throughout most of the race to regain positions after his pit stop. Even when Max had caught a puncture and was forced to retire, Daniel wasn’t sure if a podium position was still possible. He hugged his team after he got out of the car. He felt like he was dreaming. Holding the trophy in his arms was very special and Daniel didn’t want the moment to end. 

Once the podium celebrations were over, Daniel was soon in the press conference. It wasn’t until after the press conference that Daniel found Aurelie and Ryan waiting for him outside. He frowned as Ryan looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself whilst Aurelie was jumping around. 

“Hey.” 

They both turned to him and Aurelie launched herself at the Aussie, wrapping her arms around him. Daniel laughed and wrapped his arms around his press officer.

“Congratulations.” Murmured Aurelie.

Ryan snorted and Daniel gave him a confused look.

“What?” 

His stand in coach smirked knowingly behind his mask and shook his head.

“Nothing.” He replied.

He threw a towel at Daniel’s head and the driver scoffed at him. 

Aurelie didn’t mention anything about Michael whilst she was in the media pen with Daniel. It wasn’t until they were on their way back to the motorhome that Daniel brought his boyfriend into the conversation.

“How’s Michael?” He asked.

Aurelie smiled behind her mask.

“He’s great.” She said.

She tried not to laugh but Daniel was suspicious. When they finally arrived at the motorhome, Daniel was congratulated by different members of the team. As he pulled away from hugging Cyril yet again, he frowned as his boyfriend wasn’t in sight.

“Where’s Michael?” 

A few sniggers made Daniel even more suspicious before Aurelie patted his back.

“He’s waiting for you in your room, he has a surprise for you.” She said, softly.

Daniel was confused and made his way to his driver’s room. The door was shut and so he immediately flung it open. It took him a moment to register that Michael wasn’t along in the room, he was holding a baby. 

“Michael.” Whispered Daniel.

His boyfriend smiled up at him from where he was sitting on the sofa. 

“Hey, there.” He replied, softly.

Daniel slowly made his way towards Michael.

“How, what?” 

He let out a watery chuckle as tears gathered in his eyes.

“Your son couldn’t wait and decided to come when you were racing.” Said Michael, cheekily.

“We have our Joey?” Asked Daniel.

Michael glared at his boyfriend.

“We are not calling him Joey.” He insisted.

The glare soon vanished from his face and was replaced with a soft smile as Daniel stroked over their son’s cheek. 

“Here.”

Michael carefully moved the baby so that Daniel could cradle him in his arms. The Aussie sniffed as he leaned down to kiss his son’s forehead.

“Hey, little guy. We’ve had some day, huh?”

Michael snorted.

“Speak for yourself.” He joked.

Daniel smiled.

“Podium position, babe.” 

Michael laughed and patted the space next to him on the sofa. Daniel slowly sat down beside his boyfriend as Michael leaned into his side as they gazed down at their baby. 

“Congratulations.” Murmured Michael.

Daniel turned to look at his boyfriend and kissed him gently. They gazed into each other's eyes when they pulled away. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Whispered Daniel.

They both gazed down at their baby again, both thinking that Daniel might not have won the race but we won something even more special that day.


End file.
